My Story
by KaKashi's Okami
Summary: This is the story from Kagome's POV, And what happens after she makes her wish. Can a certain dog collar tie her fate to one nasty dog demon? SessXKag


**My story **

**By: Lady Metallic Rose **

_**I was a demon. Point and fact, the only thing I have going in this world is that I love to write things, or else I would not be here at all. The only thing I basically write is **__**Boring Story's**_

_**the worst thing that could happen to me has. The only pay-off of living for a long time is, you out live your foes, and hopefully dance on their graves. But one thing is for sure, with time comes pain. The pain that can never be eased or stopped, but the kind that lives in your very soul. It's the pain of losing a mate that you held so dear to your heart, only to have him ripped away form you in front of your only child. This is the pain that comes as a high price for immortals. The pain of the one you lost, the one you love the most, only to know you will never see him again, in life nor death. Immortals have hard lives to start; humans on the other hand do not. You live a long but also short life, but alas it is filled with sweet memories, and the fact that if your loved one leaves before you, you may once one day see them again. The love I talk about is not that which comes form sweet little fairy tales you tell your child. **_

_**Not all of them end with happy endings, most if not all are sad. I was a demon you see, and I loved a human male to some extent. He was all I had really, he was the only one who understood me or really understood what I was. I trusted him with all my heart, I trusted him with all my soul. I gave that man that human man my heart, body, mind, and soul. I gave him my all my everything. The only thing I expected in return was nothing, but what I got instead was love; real love. **__**Love**__**; what is that word? What does that mean? Happiness or sadness? Joy or sorrow? In order to love something you have to set it free, if it comes back it's truly yours to keep. But love can also come about another way; I've seen the worst lover's become the best. You don't occasionally need a fire to fan the flame. The fire can be made. Sometimes the bitterest of lovers can often have the hottest flames. That is how our love started, small but bitter. I poured my heart out to him, and thus the flame of our love grew. Then when he returned his love to me it only grew more. I bet you young people are thinking "What's this have to do with him dying?" Well I'll tell you, but first you must know how something is made before you truly understand how to break it.**_

_**This is were you could say the bad guy comes in, but to me he is nothing but a coward. Instead of getting ride of me like one should (or at lest trying to) he did it the underhanded way. This "bad guy" I guess you would say is a little off his rocker, or just plain crazy as I would put it. He first started of as an ordinary demon like me, but I changed an so did he. See that's one thing I like about life it's never the same, really that's hardly the only thing I like about it. Every were you look things are changing, trees get taller, humans get older. In thus manner I live thus I changed. I became immortal and thus things changed again. I was a human once, but like life that had to change to. I was the protector of a jewel, but not just any jewel. One of grate power, it can grant the one who holds it their hearts desire. The jewel's name was the Shekoine No Tama. They say I was the one who was nothing but a reincarnation of another women. But that was not true, I was something more. I bet some of you know this story; it was probably a hundred times that you heard it. One day I went to get my lazy cat out of the well house, and the next thing I know is I'm being pulled down the well by a crazy lady with a lot of arms, Then shortly after that I met the so called gang. I more over met Inuyasha than he met me. **_

_**I was a curious person, and you can't expect a curious person not to mess around. Especially when there in a wired place. I saw this boy, at lest that's what I thought he was then; Pinned to a tree. Here's one for you, what do you get when you cross a curious person+ a boy pinned to a tree. I'll tell you, you get a whole lot of trouble. I go over to see what's it's all about, and bam I'm being hugged to death. Then this dog-boy is yelling at me to pull out some arrow, so I pull it out. You can't blame me; here I was in a weird place, with weird people, not to mention some crazy people. Being hugged to death against a tree, I guess you could say I'm a real tree hugger. Then when I pull the arrow out (it vanished right after) the boy goes an kill's the thing. Then his way of thanking me is to try and kill me. I think I learned my lesson "If you ever see someone pinned to a tree, leave them the hell alone!" You never know they just might like it, or in Inuyasha's case deserve it. Well after I got the sit-boy thing up on Inuyasha he stopped trying to kill me.**_

_**I hate this part because there's only so many times a person can say sorry. Let's just skim over this part shall we. I busted the jewel in a little million pieces, saving a little boy to boot. I did the only thing I could have did then, or knew how to do at the time. Thus breaking the jewel everyone wants in pieces so everybody can have it. (Aren't I a nice person?) After me and Inuyasha made up, we went looking for all the pieces, were as I met shippo, songo, and miroko. Shortly after we met all the good guys we met the bad ones to. There is narkao, and sesshomaru, I didn't from the start think he was really bad, and don't forget kagura and kanana. I think most of you know how our shard hunts went. When we finally got too the point of the final battle. Sesshomaru, kouga, and narkao's two kids were on our side. Our battle was more like a war, everybody fighting someone. **_

_**I have to say narkao's two kids didn't help to the end. I fought kikyo, Inuyasha & sesshomaru fought mainly narkao, songo& miroko fought mainly lesser demons or what ever came their way. Kouga on the other hand was ever were, if he wasn't saving my butt, he was helping someone else fight+ fighting his own battle. In the end everyone ganged up on narkao. Inuyasha & sesshomaru distracted narkao from in front, songo& miroko came at him from the sides. Now would be when narkao's two kids helped, they also hit him from the sides. Kouga stayed behind with me to help me make the final blow. After narkao was finally dead kouga left. Now one knows were kagura and kanana are nor when they left. The ones that were left were me, songo, miroko, shippo, and sesshomaru. Sesshomaru got what he wanted; he got the sword Inuyasha had had for so long. Inuyasha went to hell with kikyo. Songo had gotten her brother, with some help from sesshomaru. When I went to pull the jewel shard from his back, he started to shake, and then he went real quit. **_

_**Thanks goes to Rin on this one, and a little to jakan I guess. Jakan was suppose to be watching Rin until the battle was over for sesshomaru. But he must have not been watching her to well. She came upon the seen just as songo's brother died. The pour thing was in tears as was songo. I Still till this day think that the Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, couldn't stand the sight of a woman crying. He one his part just healed the boy so Rin and songo would shut up. Then I come in I had to make a wish, so as to have a selfless wish I said "I wish all the people killed by narkao were brought back, and or the good demon's to." That was not a selfless wish though, because I was happy. So I asked the four soul's of the jewel this mind to mind, I know this my sound bad or wired but a had no other choice. "And that you turn me into a full blood dog demon so I can watch all my friend's die in front of me." I thought that was a pretty selfless wish because I had to watch all my friends die. When everyone was happy talking with there family, a dark pink light engulfed me. **_

_**It felt warm at first, and then it really started to hurt. My body started to feel like it was being broken& pulled apart and put back together again. Then it went black, when I opened my eye's I was standing on the ground. Everyone was looking at me, like I had done something wrong. Then the jewel came floating down to chest level with me an said "Your wish was granted on do terms child, but the balance is not even, thus you will remain the protector of the jewel." and the jewel slammed into me and was out of sight. When I turned back to everyone they were still staring at me. So I smirked at them, and got a scream I think. I think that's when I also noticed I had fangs now, for I bite my lip a little a that scream, it really hurt my ears. When I spotted a puddle of water I looked in. I had dark black hair, and pink strips on my face, two on the lower half of each side. **_

_**I also had permanent black eye-liner and pink eye coloring. My eyes were ice-blue; my hair also had tips of pink. On both of my wrist are to pink stripes. And on my nails are small pink sakura flowers. To top it of in the middle of my fore head was a mark; it was like a moon starting to eclipse. The moon was pink and the eclipse was white. I thought I looked cool, I was a little taller thou. And did I tell you the best part I had a tail; it was all black with a hot pink tip. As I draped my tail or my shoulder like I saw sesshomaru had done his, I fount it a little easier to walk, and also fount it would keep it clean. But the weird part was, my so called tail had a mind of it's own. As I walked over to the group, some of the people who did not no me got scared and stepped back. I had to laugh at that, but instead it came out as a smirk with a fang poking through. **_

_**I thought I looked pretty cool right about now. And then just to get a good laugh for my self I'd thought I'd play a little kind of joke. Like scarring the people who were all backing away from me, because the look's on there faces looked so funny, I couldn't resist. My tail had to mess it up, you know how a cats tail twitches back and forth when they get ready to jump. Well that's what mine did, and it annoyed the hell out of me. Hear I was trying to look scary and my tail goes and makes me look kind of funny. The worst part would have been what I did next. Instead of going on I stopped in the middle of my walk, and picked my tail up like a pair of dirty under wear that don't belong to you. And I looked at my tail who now went limp, like I was going to kill it. This made me look dim-witted if you've never had this problem before. I then with out caring what the other people thought of me, said "If you ever do that again I'll cut you of." my tail still did nothing, it just hung their limply. **_

_**So I dropped it back down and looked back up at the group who were looking at me like I was crazy, accept sesshomaru who looked the same. "What? It annoyed me!" I told them the truth as I flooded my arms over my chest in irritation. This made me look like a child. "Kagome why are you a dog-demon?" "I had to make the wish selfless so I wished for this." "But kagome how is that selfless?" "I'd rather keep that to my self songo, I don't even want to talk about it." **_

"_**If I do say so myself lady Kagome you look beautiful." "Thanks, I think?" **_

_**As everyone started to go home, I didn't what to stay and watch them die. So I'd deicide to run away. As I was running I heard songo yell "kagome were are you going?" when I looked over my shoulder songo& miroko as well as sesshomaru were looking to see were I was running to. **_

_**With out warning my feet were jerked out from under me as I landed on my back. It was like a dog having a collar and chain on he didn't know about, and as he was going for a strange cat he was jerked back. I stood to find a collar of pink light around my neck. I ran again at full speed only to be flung down again to the ground hard. "GET THIS DAME THING OF ME!" I yelled as I pulled at the light collar. Yet it still stayed were it was. I tried to cut it, but nothing happened. I pulled again and it got tighter and then just disappeared. I rubbed my neck in relief. "Kagome what happened?" "I have no idea songo." Then we all heard the voice of the jewel again, but this time it was angered. "YOU MUST UPHOLD THE DEAL MIKO." I with out thinking yelled back "SHUT THE HELL UP." I soon felt bad for saying that, as I was dragged backward trough the ground to the crowd of people I was running from. Only to stop dead at sesshomaru's feet. "YOU MUST UPHOLD THE DEAL MIKO." "I DIDN'T MEAN THESE PEPOLE." I yelled again without thinking. **_

_**"YOU MUST UPHOLD THE DEAL MIKO." Then I really lost my temper, I stood up an shouted to the voice were ever it was. "THIS ISN'T WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT." "YOU MUST UPHOLD THE DEAL MIKO." By this time my eyes were getting real red. "I WILL IF YOU GET THIS DAME THING OFF ME." "YOU MUST UPHOLD THE DEAL MIKO." I was pissed, and to top it of the thing kind of stuck me to sesshomaru, I don't know why thou, were he went I had to go. Then out of the blue, I was just sitting on the ground cussing my anger out when someone moved. **_

_**A man was walking away from the crowed, I guess he got scared. With out a clue the next thing I know is I'm being dragged trough the ground after him, cussing all the way. When the pour man looked back to see a demon coming after him real fast he ran, witch highly pissed me off. I kind of got to my feet and sort of ran after him. When I had caught up with him I grabbed him by the front of the shirt, to his dismay; I picked him up of the ground and haled his ass back to the group, witch was in shock when I threw his ass on the ground in front of their feet. "Any dame one else want to move while were at it?" "I'LL MAKE A NEW DEAL WITH YOU." "WHY DON'T YOU TIE ME TO ONE PERSON?" I got no reply, and that really pissed me of. **_

_**Then I sit down to think which was not a good idea. The next thing I new was, I'm being dragged through the ground yet again. This time I just laid there with my arms crossed over my chest. When I stopped at someone's feet I looked up to see none other than Rin. She had moved only a couple of feet to pick a flower. "Hi, kagome-soma." she said sweetly as she handed me the flower. As I got up I dusted my self off only to have this inane want to shake it off, which I did; and made Rin laugh. I picked Rin up and walked back to the group and sat her down near sesshomaru and handed her back her flower. **_

_**I think one of the little boys in the group thought it would be funny if HE ran off. I did not see the boy running of until he was a good ways off. And I wondered why I was not being pulled after him. So I sat down and waited to be pulled of after him but nothing happened. So to test theses more I said "Alright if you want to go you can." That's when sesshomaru looked at me, not like I was crazy but looked as if in thought. As everyone started to move around I wasn't being pulled no were. After some people left only our small group was left. "I think they let you go kagome." "I don't know songo." Just after I finessed, Rin was walking away to pick flowers I think. After she go ten feet away from me, I was being dragged after her with some dismay. **_

_**Come to find out I can't be over ten feet away from Rin. As we walked back to the group again I said to songo. "Hey songo, looks like Rin got herself a free bodyguard." Songo had to laugh at that one. "kagome-soma what's a bodyguard?" Rin had to ask me. "Well were I come from Rin, rich or famous people hirer theses big strong men to protect them, so when ever you see theses people they have big strong men all around them so no one can get to them or hurt them and it helps that person to do their job better because they are not thinking about the people that want to hurt them all the time." "But Kagome-soma your not a big strong man." "Your right Rin, I'm a big strong Dog and if anybody gets to close to you I'll bite them." I got a good laugh out of everyone accept sesshomaru.**_

_**"And Rin you don't need no big strong man." "Why, not Kagome-soma?" at this point every one was looking at me "Because you have something better." I stooped down to be eye level with Rin and tapped her on the nose. "Do you know what that is Rin?" "No. kagome-soma?" "You mean you had it the hole time Rin, and don't know!" "Well I'll tell you." Know every one was looking at me even sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, he's the best and that's that." I got a smile out of her this time. "Sesshomaru-soma can I go pick flowers." now everyone was looking at Lord Sesshomaru. "yes." "Hey Rin get on my back and I'll see how fast I can get us to a field of flowers." As I stooped yet again to let Rin get on my back she asked me a question. "Is it a really big filed of flowers?" "I don't know Rin, I guess we'll see when we get their wont we." **_

_**TBC………. **_

**_I promise that the next one will be better, and yes Rin is saying 'soma' not 'sama'. I thought it kind of sound'd like a childs version of it. And she does have a lisp kind of. Any way give reviews. Thanks for the one about how it looked bad, if not for that person i would never had know about it. guess HTML doesn't convert :) _**


End file.
